Nightmare
by SlythSnakeCharmer
Summary: OMG!!! This story is so freakin' freaky I was so scared for like ever after and am REALLY HYPER!! Soooooo it is a lethal combination if ya know what I mean!! Anyways please read and review!! Some friends of mine told me to post this!! (I am horrible at su


This is based on a dream that I had and it doesn't sound very scary   
here, but believe me, I was buggin'!! I swear!! SCARYYYYYYY!!! Anyways  
I used Serena, Darian, and Rei instead of me and two other peeps  
that were originally in my dream!! Hey hey all you peeps out there  
please tell me if you think this is scary cause if it is I have   
another one to write that I dreamt about last night!! Anyways on with  
the disclaimers! Pegasus: Dragon Queen and Moonbolt will you please  
do the diclaimers?? (If ya didn't know they are other authors for  
fanfic.net and my best friends) Dragon Queen: I dunno if I should...  
Moonbolt: Only if NICK can come! 33!! Dragon Queen: hahahahahahahaha  
Moonbolt: What's so funny?? Dragon Queen: You stole Nick's little   
brother's gloves!! You THEIF!! hahaha! Pegasus: okay you guys, no   
one knows what you are talkin' about and they would like to hear  
the disclaimers if ya don't mind!?!?! Moonbolt: Yeah yeah Pegasus owns  
it all!! She shot Naoko Takeuchi and stole her monopoly on Sailor   
Moon stuff and is now in control!! MWAHAHAHA!! Dragon Queen: Quit it  
Moonie!! Ur gonna get Sere sued!! Pegasus does not own Sailor Moon or  
any related things...she does although own this dream so HANDS OFF!!!  
The Sailor Moon things belong to this onna named Naoko! Pegasus:   
Thanks! Anyways I have gone on much too much in this note so c-ya!  
  
  
  
Wind to thy Wings,  
Pegasus  
  
  
  
  
She didn't know where she was at first. As she gazed at the new   
full moon she recognized the stone that stood before her...it was,   
in fact, a headstone, and she was in a graveyard. It was about  
one in the morning. It was dark, gloomy, and pouring rain. Serena   
realized she was kneeling in front of the headstone, with what looked  
like her princess gown on. It was beautifully white and billowing, but  
the rain had soaked it through. Her hair had come out of its meatballs  
and was soaked. There was also something, Serena realized, running   
through her fingers. It was fresh blood from two severed heads which  
she held in her hand. One if them still had part of the spinal cord  
attached. Serena, frightened, dropped the heads on the ground. She   
stood up and took off full speed down the row of graves that lead to   
nowhere. Serena stopped, out of breath and heard a faint voice.  
"Serenaaaaaaaa"  
Serena turned to see two of her friends walking towards her. Serena  
heaved a sigh of relief and rushed over to them. Remembering the  
blood on her hand she wiped it off on her dress. When she looked up  
her two friends, Darian and Rei, were standing right in front of her.  
"IEEEEEE" yelped Serena as she jumped back. She started to talk only   
to be cut off.  
"Where have you been Serena?" Rei inquired  
"I was trying to tell you when I was so RUDELY interuppted." Shrieked  
Serena. She suddenly heard a sobbing noise only to find it was coming   
from Darian.  
"Oh my gods...Darian what's wrong?" Serena asked.  
"Serena, if only you knew how sorry I am for doing this."  
"Doing what Darian...tell me."  
"I love you so much, Serena." Darian confessed  
'WHAT?? Darian loves me?? Oh my gods!' Serena looked down as she thought  
about this.  
Serena was so happy...but something scared the hell out of her. Darian  
stopped crying and just started laughing with this evil, cruel tone.   
Serena slowly looked up and diresctly at Darian.  
"You thought you could trust me?" Darian asked "HA! You're such a stupid  
girl!"  
"What? I don't understand?" said Serena, very confused.  
Darian grabbed Serena's shoulders and forced her to her knees, and   
out of nowhere Rei started laughing hysterically as Darian started to  
cry his heart out once again.   
"Serena, I'm sooo sorry!" Darian whimpered  
Serena slowly got back to her feet.  
"What the heck is goin' on you two?!?!?!" Serena screamed.  
Serena then glanced at Darian's eyes only to find out that he was crying  
pure blood. Serena became terrified. Darian made a fist and four  
blades came out of his knuckles. Crying Darian slashed Serena in the   
stomach.   
Serena dropped to her knees in pain. Rei came up behind her laughing   
and took hold of her hair. In an almost hysterical laugh she cried:  
"I thought I could trust you!!"  
Rei then pulled out a knife and...  
SLICE!!!!!!!  
  
Serena awoke with a start sweat dripping off of her brow. Darian  
lay next to her in the bed and she heaved a sigh of relief...'it was  
only a nightmare' she told herself....or was it?? MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH!!  
  
THE END!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
What did ya think????? Kinda stupid..I know, but it's pretty damn scary   
if ya dream it!! Just wanted to let ya have the experience of seein'   
my dream!!! hahaha READ AND REVIEW PULEASSSSSSSSEEEEEEE!!!!!!! 


End file.
